Might & Magic: Heroes VIII
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Una nueva era comenzó tras la caída de lord Arantir y la liberación de Kha-Beleth. Aunque los habitantes de Ashan se las arreglaron para devolver a los hijos de Urgash a su mundo prisión, la barrera que los contiene es más débil que nunca. Son tiempos de paz y concordia para los habitantes de la superficie, pero los peligros de las profundidades cada vez están más cerca...


\- Prólogo -

Cumpleaños, compromisos y funerales

Guardagarra, capital del Sacro Imperio Unicornio. Año 51 del Advenimiento del Mesías Oscuro. Había pasado ya más de medio siglo desde el fatídico día en que el Demonio Soberano escapó del mundo prisión de Sheog con sus huestes infernales. Evento que pasó a los anales de la historia como "la Noche sin Luna ni Estrellas", y que se prolongó durante 19 años. La guerra se extendió por todo Ashán. Los ángeles y los Sin Rostro tuvieron que luchar codo con codo por primera vez en un milenio. Los elfos de Irolán y los de Igchal se cubrían las espaldas unos a otros como los hermanos que eran. Orcos y magos dejaron sus guerras de lado para hacer frente al verdadero enemigo. El Imperio Loto salió de su aislamiento de la manera más forzosa imaginable. La muerte y la sangre se extendían desde el reino subterráneo de Hogar Sombrío hasta las ciudades eternas de Heresh. El Mar de Jade pareció teñirse de rojo, el desierto de Sahaar se volvió más infernal que nunca, y hasta las Ciudades Flotantes de los celestiales temblaron hasta sus cimientos. Aun si Asha misma bajase del cielo en rescate de sus criaturas, estaba todo perdido. O eso parecía.

Después de la Noche sin Luna ni Estrellas, llegó el Día del Dios Dragón. Ese día, el sol resplandeció con un brillo dorado, el mar se embraveció como nunca había hecho, y vientos cortantes soplaban de todas las direcciones. La tierra temblaba con la furia del magma, la naturaleza cobraba vida y las sombras danzaban con una violencia inaudita. Los dioses habían descendido en auxilio de sus vástagos. Los ojos fulgurantes de Elrath purgaban las almas retorcidas de los hijos de Urgash, al tiempo que el aliento de Arkath abrasaba su carne. Los cuerpos, con o sin vida, de los demonios eran engullidos por las mareas de Shalassa o arrastrados por el batir de las alas de Ylath. Sylanna los enterraba a su paso, llevándolos a un abismo donde la influencia de Malassa les hacía enloquecer y desear más la muerte que la victoria. Sin el amparo del Dragón Primordial del Caos, que seguía atrapado en el núcleo del planeta, ni de los Seis Señores Demoníacos, a quienes Kha-Beleth había derrocado en su ansia de poder, las filas del Infierno eran impotentes ante el aplastante poder de las deidades de Ashan.

Sareth, el hijo del Soberano y de la emperatriz Isabel, aquel que estaba destinado a liberar a los demonios, terminó por ser consciente de su error, y junto a sus dos amantes, la misteriosa súcubo Xana y la recta hechicera Leanna, sacrificó su propia vida, de igual forma que Sar-Elam, el Séptimo Dragón, había hecho un milenio atrás, para volver a sellar a los monstruosos heraldos del caos que se batían en retirada.

Eso puso fin a la Segunda Guerra Mítica. Los dioses dragón regresaron a sus dominios del plano mágico, y la barrera que separaba Ashán de Sheog se alzó de nuevo. Sin embargo, pese a ser el hijo del demonio más poderoso que jamás hubiese existido, y estar acompañado de dos de las más grandes usuarias de magia tanto de un mundo como del otro, el poder del Mesías Demoníaco no era ni de lejos tan grande como el del hijo adoptivo de Asha, y el muro que contenía a los hijos de Urgash en su jaula de fuego y sombras es ahora una fina tela, fácil de atravesar si se tienen los conocimientos necesarios.

Desgraciadamente, las pérdidas de aquella guerra sacudieron los cimientos de la civilización. No sólo Arantir, Altísimo Señor del Valle de Heresh, había perecido a manos de Sareth justo al inicio del conflicto, sino que muchas de las personas más importantes del planeta sucumbieron en la masacre producida por los demonios.

Entre las víctimas contamos a Findan, antiguo Sumo Rey de Irolán; a Duncan del Cievo y Freyda I Unicornio, por entonces monarcas del Sacro Imperio; a Anastasya del Grifo, suma sacerdotisa del Culto de la Araña; a Zehir, Primero del Círculo de las Ciudades de Plata; e incluso a Aidan del Unicornio, anciano maestre de los Caballeros Dragón y tío de la reina Freyda.

Los orcos se vieron diezmados, los sin cara casi extintos, y hasta los ángeles tuvieron que retirarse a sus hogares en el cielo a sanar sus heridas durante un largo tiempo. El daño fue devastador.

Sin embargo, el tiempo todo lo cura, y Ashán acabó por recobrar su antiguo esplendor. Los emperadores humanos no habían muerto sin descendencia, los elfos pudieron escoger un nuevo líder, los orcos volvieron a proliferar, y los marcados por las sombras volvieron a cobijar a los desamparados hijos de Malassa que quedaban. Todo acabó por volver a su lugar inesperadamente rápido, gracias al sentimiento de fraternidad que generó el tener que unir fuerzas como nunca antes para hacer frente crisis semejante.

Tal es esa unidad, que no hubo apenas pueblo de Ashán que no estuviese invitado a la Capital Imperial el día en que todo lo construido se vino abajo.

El día del cumpleaños de la princesa Celica.

* * *

Ricard I Unicornio, hijo de Duncan y Freyda, esposo de Cristina del Toro y legítimo soberano del Sacro Imperio, era conocido por el epíteto de "el Pacificador". Tras ascender al trono a la tierna edad de quince años, lo primero que hizo fue reforzar su autoridad sobre los seis ducados y firmar tratados de paz con todas las naciones con las que su país hacía frontera: Irolán, Hogar Sombrío, Igchal, las Ciudades de Plata y el Imperio Loto. Aunque, desafortunadamente, las Ciudades Libres del oeste no quisieron unirse a la alianza, y la inestabilidad política en Heresh les impedía tomar una decisión definitiva, era un logro que alguien tan joven estuviese ya ejerciendo de árbitro entre las fuerzas más importantes del continente.

Era por ello, que el día en que su hija mayor, la princesa Celica Unicornio, cumplía dieciocho años fue motivo de celebración para todos los pueblos de Thallan. Duques del Sacro Imperio, reyes élficos, señores de los clanes, maestros de la Confederación, y hasta señores feudales del reino submarino. Todo cuanto podía ser llamado nobleza estaba presente, sólo para poder participar del día en que la hija y heredera del emperador celebrase su mayoría de edad y escogiese a quien se convertiría en su esposo.

El elegido podía ser cualquiera. ¿El hijo de un duque? ¿Un joven hechicero? ¿Un elfo? ¿Un hombre serpiente? La emoción y la intriga se palpaba en el ambiente y, por supuesto, todo el mundo tenía a su candidato favorito.

Podía decirse, de hecho, que la menos emocionada era la propia princesa.

Celica suspiraba con cansancio al tiempo que su doncella Lizbeth le ataba el último lazo de su suntuoso vestido, bordado de algodón e hilo de plata. Sus cabellos, tan dorados como las escamas de Elrath, caían libres sobre sus hombros, pecho y espalda, y sus ojos, marrones y profundos, producían una cierta aura de sabiduría y elegancia solemne, todo lo contrario a la mueca de disgusto que decoraba sus finas facciones.

—Te veo preocupada, Cel. ¿Qué te atormenta? —preguntó Liz, habiendo acabado su labor.

La joven de cabello dorado se limitó a clavarle una mirada punzante, a lo que la otra tan sólo pudo reaccionar alzando las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Comprendo que no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero comprende que tu padre necesita la seguridad de que alguien digno de dirigir el imperio va a sentarse en el trono a tu lado.

—¿Y es por eso por lo que tengo que escoger a mi futuro marido esta misma noche? Ni siquiera conozco a la mayoría de mis pretendientes.

—Bueno, sé positiva. Tus padres ni siquiera tuvieron la libertad de escoger. Desde esa perspectiva, te va mucho mejor.

—Tiene razón, Celica —intervino una muchacha desde otro rincón de la enorme habitación. Sentada sobre una cómoda butaca, miraba distraídamente cómo las serpientes que tenía por cabello jugueteaban con las escasas costuras de su vestido, al tiempo que balanceaba la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, una larguísima cola de reptil, como si de un péndulo se tratase —. Mi padre está empeñado en que el bruto de Ryūji se convierta en el próximo daimio de Hashima, y quiere que "nuestra familia ocupe siempre un lugar de honor en el Imperio", así que tengo que casarme con él.

—No seas quejica, Kabuko —le respondió la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado. Era una joven de escasísima estatura, cabello escarlata y ojos claros como el cielo. Su tez, blanca como la nieve, hacía contraste con el vestido negro largo que portaba —. Ryūji es un buen chico, no es un mal matrimonio…

La naga no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el comentario de su amiga enana.

—Oh, Astrid, qué tierna… ¿Por qué no te casas tú con él, si tan buen partido te parece?

La aludida se sonrojó visiblemente, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—Si pudiera lo haría… —murmuró finalmente.

—Venga, venga, chicas —las riñó Lizbeth—. Sólo estáis poniendo nerviosa a la princesa con vuestros comentarios.

—No me molestan, Liz —intervino Celica—. ¿Tú no tienes nadie en mente con quien casarte?

La doncella resopló.

—Ojalá a mis padres les preocupase. Llevan más de un año sin salir de Flammschrein. Creo que cuando ya no pueda servirte más, me obligarán a unirme a la Iglesia.

—No sé por qué os preocupa tanto el tema del matrimonio, con lo bien que se está sola…

Quien dijo eso era la última persona presente en la sala. Una elfina de cabello azabache y ojos claros como el hielo. Vestía con una túnica de seda blanca y verde, decorada con hojas de olivo bañadas en oro. Su rostro, de tez blanquecina, estaba limpio, sin rastro de las marcas tribales verdes con las que muchos de los de su raza se pintaban.

—Bueno, a diferencia de ti, Vanya —le espetó Kabuko—, el resto sí tenemos que cumplir con obligaciones de ese tipo. A veces envidio la libertad de los elfos…

La conversación de las jóvenes se vio interrumpida por una serie de ligeros toquecitos en su puerta.

—Majestad, ¿estáis lista? Falta apenas media hora para que la fiesta dé comienzo —preguntó desde el otro lado del umbral una voz masculina, no muy grave, mas sí un tanto seca.

—Sí, Seth, puedes entrar —respondió ella.

La puerta se abrió, y un muchacho poco mayor que Celica, de oscurísimo cabello castaño y ojos oliváceos, vestido con el uniforme que el servicio portaba en las celebraciones importantes, atravesó el umbral. Era de espalda ancha, pero no robusto. Su físico y su gesto cansado casi permanente denotaban que era más un sirviente que un guerrero.

Justo detrás de él, entró un elfo de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos avellana. Vestía una túnica verde, propia de la clase druídica del Reino Ancestral de Irolán. Sin embargo, al contrario que sus hermanos más ancianos, llevaba la capucha bajada, mostrando su cabello desordenado y sus orejas puntiagudas. A diferencia de Vanya, él sí portaba las clásicas marcas tribales de su pueblo. En su caso, consistía en una línea vertical que partía de su ojo derecho y terminaba junto a la comisura de sus labios, trazando una curva en forma de media luna.

—¡Hola, Lumwer! —saludó Astrid, levantándose de la silla—. No sabía que vendrías.

El rubio abrazó a la enana con ternura, para luego responderle:

—No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Además, Su Alteza quería que un emisario de Sylanna bendijese el compromiso de Celica, y ya sabes cómo son los ancianos para las fiestas humanas —tras decir eso, dirigió su mirada a Vanya—. Tan aburridos como mi primita.

—No soy aburrida —respondió la elfo de cabellos oscuros haciendo un ademán de desprecio—. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Cierto —concordó el rubio—. Pero podrías, no sé, ¿intentar sonreír?

—Paso —contestó ella, tajante—. Ya lo haré cuando tenga ganas.

—Ah, ¿que eso puede pasar? —se mofó Kabuko, haciendo reír a casi todos los presentes. Hasta la propia Vanya soltó una leve risilla.

Tras unos segundos de relajo, Seth tosió para recuperar la atención del público.

—Siento interrumpir, pero ya es hora de que vayamos, princesa. Lizbeth, ¿estás lista? —preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Lo pillo, lo pillo. Me preparo en un momento. Estuve ayudando a Cel hasta hace sólo cinco segundos, ¿sabes?

—¿Te refieres a Su Majestad? —preguntó el mayordomo arqueando una ceja.

—Eh… Sí, eso mismo.

A Celica le divertían mucho esa clase de situaciones. La seriedad constante de Seth chocaba con el carácter ocioso de la doncella, generando estampas como aquella día tras día. Eso, sumado a que la propia princesa tendía a olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba cuando se concentraba en una tarea, convertía al pobre muchacho en algo similar al tutor de ambas jóvenes, evitando que se metiesen en líos.

—¡Listo!

Liz salió de la recámara con un vestido largo escarlata con decorados negros: los colores del Ducado del Lobo. Era largo hasta los tobillos, con escote en uve, y dejaba a la vista una de las piernas de la muchacha. En contraste con el vestido azul y plateado de la princesa, que cubría mucha más piel, era ciertamente atrevido, incluso para la heredera de la dinastía más aguerrida de todo el Sacro Imperio.

Lumwer silbó con admiración ante el vestuario escogido por la joven.

—En serio, si no hubiese dedicado mi vida a Sylanna, ya le habría pedido matrimonio a alguna de vosotras.

Seth soltó una carcajada breve.

—Ya, seguro que es por eso… —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Veis? Eso sí es divertido —intervino Vanya entre risas.

—¡Que os aliéis en mi contra no tiene nada de divertido! —se quejó el elfo.

Y toda la habitación estalló en una tormenta de risotadas. Ni siquiera el propio Lumwer pudo hacerse el ofendido mucho más tiempo, y acabó por reírse junto a sus compañeros.

Lo cierto era que, para muchos pueblos de Ashán, ese pequeño y variopinto grupo de amigos era su esperanza de un futuro pacífico. De un futuro donde humanos, elfos, enanos y nagas forjasen una relación de camaradería sólida y real.

Pero, al igual que había muchos que deseaban la paz, otros tantos ansiaban el conflicto, la sangre y el caos. Y estos desdichados jóvenes no tardarían en descubrirlo.

* * *

Los festejos habían comenzado. Astrid y Kabuko bailaban con otros invitados, mientras Vanya soportaba la interminable verborrea de su primo. No eran pocos los aristócratas que disfrutaban de la velada, e incluso el pueblo llano celebraba el cumpleaños de la princesa con un alegre festival en la calle mayor de la ciudad, con desfiles, juglares y cuentacuentos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un día de fiesta para todos los ciudadanos de la Provincia Imperial.

Dentro de palacio, todo el mundo se detuvo, en vilo, cuando Celica, escoltada por Seth a su derecha y Liz a su izquierda, entró en el salón. La joven atravesó con gracia la alfombra roja mientras los invitados le abrían paso. Cuando llegó a la altura de su padre, le saludó con una grácil reverencia y, una vez sus dos asistentes ya se hubieron mezclado con la muchedumbre, comenzó a hablar.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir —comenzó—. Me hace muy feliz ver a tanta y tan querida gente entusiasmada por algo tan personal e íntimo como mi cumpleaños.

En realidad, era perfectamente consciente que la mayoría estaban allí por cuestiones meramente diplomáticas, pero ella también tenía que cumplir su papel. Con eso en mente, continuó su discurso:

—Sólo os pido que esta noche disfrutéis de la música, el baile y la amistad de vuestros vecinos. Vivimos nuevos tiempos, una era única en nuestra historia, caracterizada por la fraternidad y la unión de todos los pueblos de Ashán. Quiero que el día de hoy sea reflejo precisamente de eso, de la bondad que habita en nuestros corazones y que todos estamos dispuestos a compartir.

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos. Algunos más formales, y otros más eufóricos, pero clamores y vítores a fin de cuentas. Su padre le había enseñado desde pequeña que la paz era el mayor tesoro de la humanidad, y que, como heredera del trono, tenía que hacer todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para protegerla. La escena ante sus ojos era la confirmación de que ese ideal era posible. Era su deber proteger esa unión, esa concordia. Contraer matrimonio no era un gran sacrificio… ¿verdad?

Sintió como una mano, grande y firme, pero cargada de cariño y ternura, se apoyaba en su hombro. Se giró, y pudo apreciar el rostro orgulloso de su padre. Después de mirarle con aprobación y orgullo, se dirigió a los invitados.

—Como todos sabéis, hoy es un gran día. Mi hija no sólo cumple sus dieciocho años, sino que también escogerá a alguien, uno de entre todos sus jóvenes pretendientes aquí presentes, con quien se prometerá para casarse. Ese matrimonio será de gran relevancia, tanto para el futuro del Sacro Imperio, como para el del resto del mundo. Confío en que Celica tomará una sabia decisión.

Tras una ronda de aplausos, la joven tragó saliva pesadamente y descendió al salón de baile. Con suerte, conocería a alguien que al menos llamase su atención.

* * *

Seth y Lizbeth bailaban mientras vigilaban disimuladamente a Celica.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó la doncella—. ¿Has visto a alguien que merezca la pena?

El muchacho suspiró.

—Lo cierto es que no. La mayoría de los hijos de los condes y los barones son tan zalameros como sus padres, y se nota a millas que lo que les interesa es el trono, no Su Majestad.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Es un matrimonio político; tiene que escoger un marido, no un amante. Que elija al más guapo, que las responsabilidades maritales no sean un sufrimiento, y ya está.

—Te recuerdo que el elegido va a sentarse en el trono del Sacro Imperio. No quiero que mi rey sea un idiota.

—¿Y por qué no te ofreces tú mismo? Puestos a elegir, seguro que Cel prefiere quedarse con alguien a quien, por lo menos, conozca.

Seth soltó una leve risa sarcástica, sin sonrojarse siquiera.

—Ni siquiera soy noble, Liz. Además, mi cometido es proteger a la princesa, no a todo el país.

—Estoy de broma, hombre —dijo la joven entre risillas—. ¿Tienes que ser tan serio todo el tiempo?

El mayordomo se encogió de hombros sin soltar las manos de su compañera ni detener el baile.

—Es la costumbre, supongo. No obstante, ¿no decías que tú también estabas interesada en encontrar a alguien? Veo desde aquí a, por lo menos, quince jóvenes mirándote con la boca abierta. Ve a hablar con ellos, ya estoy yo atento a Su Majestad.

—Así que ya has encontrado tu excusa para evitar bailar —ambos se sonrieron con complicidad—. Supongo que te haré caso. ¡Nos vemos!

Se separaron, y mientras Lizbeth se acercaba a un grupo de apuestos jóvenes, Seth fue a donde estaban Lumwer y Vanya sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Celica.

—Ya no es una niña, hombre. No necesita que la vigilen —le dijo el elfo.

—Es mi deber, y pienso cumplir con él —respondió el sirviente.

—Pensaba que tu deber era hacer la cama y lavar la ropa —respondió Vanya.

—Eso también, pero además de mayordomo, soy su guardián, no lo olvidéis —respondió él con semblante estoico.

—No hay forma de alterarte ni lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? —comentó la elfo con frustración.

—Ni siquiera un poco —dijo él con una sonrisa rígida.

Lumwer, mientras tanto, no hacía otra cosa que reírse de ambos.

* * *

A Astrid no le gustaba especialmente bailar, y menos con humanos. La diferencia entre sus alturas y su complexión física se hacía patente, y no había forma de coordinarse. Con los elfos sucedía lo mismo, y la mayoría de los nagas ni siquiera tenía pies. Sin lugar a duda, los bailes de salón estaban mal planteados.

La cuestión es que, cuando el tema de bailar ya se hizo demasiado frustrante, decidió empezar a conversar con otras personas que también hubiesen renunciado a ello. En ese momento, estaba teniendo una conversación un tanto prolongada con un anciano mago.

Era un hombre alto y elegante, revestido con las típicas túnicas de seda fastuosamente decorada de la Liga de Plata, y con un turbante que cubría buena parte de sus cabellos negros y canos. Llevaba el rostro lampiño, y pese a que sonreía con amabilidad, había cierta tristeza en su mirada.

Decía que se llamaba Loz-Otin y que, tras varios años de exilio, había regresado hacía poco a las Ciudades, con un asiento en el Círculo de los Nueve. Por el color escarlata de sus ropajes, Astrid dedujo que era un miembro de la Casa Quimera. Habían pasado ya más de quinientos años desde que los magos carmesíes abandonaron la Liga de Plata, y le sorprendió que uno de ellos tuviese un puesto entre los Nueve. Después de todo, eran casi tan despreciados por el resto de las escuelas como los nigromantes.

—Creo que sé lo que estás pensando, jovencita. Y me temo que te equivocas.

—¿Mande? —dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

El anciano soltó una risa débil, entrecortada entre carraspeos.

—Durante años, fui un erudito de la Casa Ánima. Un mago, en sentido estricto. Sin embargo, sufrí cierto… percance con uno de mis trabajos y me fui obligado a abandonar. Encontré asilo en Karthal y…

Astrid no pudo evitar desconectar mentalmente de la conversación en cuento se percató de que el anciano hechicero había comenzado a narrarle todas las desdichas que habían ocurrido a lo largo de su vida. Le miraba y asentía, riéndose cuando él lo hacía y respondiendo con frases predefinidas como "qué lástima" o "vaya injusticia" cuando su interlocutor parecía triste o airado.

—Y así es como, tras haber estudiado por años junto a nuestros hermanos de la Casa Quimera, volvía a la Liga a servir como miembro del Círculo, y tengo el honor de servir de puente entre unos y otros —concluyó hinchando el pecho con orgullo—. Qué, jovencita, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—¡Oh! Fascinante, sois digno de admiración, mi señor —respondió cortésmente en cuanto salió de su ensoñación —. Con todo, si me disculpáis, he de retirarme. Tengo que encontrar a una vieja amiga.

—Oh, ¡por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente escuchando las batallitas de este viejo! ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!

Astrid se retiró en busca de Kabuko. Se sentía mal por el mago, pero si permanecía con él un poco más, acabaría por estallarle la cabeza.

* * *

A Vanya, mientras tanto, le había estallado la cabeza. En sentido figurado. En un momento dado, el que decía ser sobrino del duque del Ciervo había llegado hasta su posición —al lado de las bebidas— mientras hablaba con Celica. Sin embargo, fue con Lumwer con quien terminó entablando conversación mientras la princesa se tomaba un descanso de su "búsqueda" de prometido, con la excusa de bailar con Seth. El mayordomo, por supuesto, accedió encantado a los deseos de su señora, abandonando a la elfo de cabellos oscuros con el cansino de su primo y el pijo que tampoco podía permanecer cinco segundos callado.

¿Conclusión? Salió al balcón en busca de soledad y aire fresco.

Sin embargo, en cuanto salió fuera, descubrió que el espacio que, pensó, estaría vacío, había sido ocupado en realidad por dos personas. Ambos eran elfos de cabello negro como el ónice y tonos claros de piel, como si apenas conociesen la luz del sol. Uno de ellos, de ojos cristalinos, no tardó en percatarse de su presencia, y se acercó a ella a hablar.

—¿Tú también huyes de la gente?

Una pregunta directa, sin esos remilgos y florituras que llevaba escuchando toda la noche. Le caía bien.

—Sí. No soporto las fiestas de los señoritos, con toda su parafernalia.

—Interesante —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo saber entonces por qué has venido a una?

Ella suspiró.

—Por obligación. Mi padre era algo así como una persona muy importante en Irolán —explicó, evitando mencionar su nombre—, y como parece que ni el viejo senil de Hanniel ni el resto de los monarcas son capaces de mover sus posaderas de sus tronos, nos ha tocado venir a mi primo y a mí. Ah, y también da la casualidad de que la princesa y yo somos amigas de la infancia.

Vanya se sorprendió a sí misma dando una explicación más o menos larga. Ya le gustaba poco entablar conversación con la gente, más aún si era con extraños. Pero esos dos le hacían sentir extrañamente cómoda.

—De todas formas —continuó, tratando de desviar la conversación—, ¿qué hay de vosotros?

—Mi padre es el líder de los Resplandor Negro, y resulta que mi clan y la familia real del Imperio son antiguos aliados. Me pidió que le acompañara.

El nombre de Resplandor Negro le resultaba familiar. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en los colores de las túnicas que portaban: negro y púrpura. De pronto, entendió por qué no los había visto nunca en Irolán. Eran elfos oscuros.

—Entiendo… —respondió ella vagamente. Era cierto que las relaciones entre los elfos silvanos y sus parientes de Igchal habían sido tensas durante siglos, pero en ese momento estaban en paz, así que no había motivo para sentirse inquieta—. Bueno, no importa, me llamo Vanya. ¿Vosotros?

—Mi nombre es Nie —respondió, para luego señalar a su compañero—. Y este tipo silencioso es Pehito.

El tal Pehito era mucho más alto que su amigo, y de rasgos notablemente más afilados. Sus ojos eran casi negros, y su abundante mata de pelo rizado sólo los hacía más sombríos aún. Lo cierto era que Vanya se sentía algo intimidada por su presencia, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto le sonrió y le saludó con la mano torpemente.

—Habla poco porque es tímido, no te preocupes. Ya cogerá confianza.

Por fin había dado con gente en aquella fiesta que le caía bien —sin contar a sus amigos de la infancia, claro—. Mucho más tranquila, comenzó a hablar con ambos muchachos sobre diversas trivialidades, y la conversación se volvió cada vez más y más animada.

Por supuesto, tenían que interrumpirle.

—¡Ay! —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella, acompañada por un ruido sordo.

—¡Astrid! ¡Ya la has fastidiado! —se quejó Kabuko—. Ahora que nuestra pequeña Vanya había encontrado el amor…

La elfo estaba frustrada y enfadada, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

—¡¿Pero qué os pasa?!

* * *

La atención recibida ya estaba empezando a hacer sentir incómoda a Liz. Era cierto que le gustaba destacar, pero sólo se lo estaba tomando como un entretenimiento, y ya había dejado de ser divertido. En parte se lo merecía, por haber dicho que bastaba con "elegir al más guapo", pero esperaba que los hijos de las personas más importantes del país tuviesen al menos medio dedo de frente.

Bien, pues no era el caso.

—Y entonces, mi padre tomó la ballesta de uno de los soldados, y con una sola mano, dejó la flecha clavada entre los ojos del guiverno, matándolo al instante.

¿En serio se esperaba que se creyese eso? Es decir, hacían falta varias décadas de entrenamiento para disparar una ballesta con una mano y acertar. Además, era imposible matar un guiverno con un sólo flechazo. ¡Por los ojos fulgurantes de Elrath, ni siquiera había guivernos en el territorio del Sacro Imperio desde hacía novecientos años! ¿Qué clase de maestros contrataba la aristocracia para sus hijos? Quería pensar que al menos tenía talento para inventar historias disparatadas, pero lo más probable era que se la supiese de memoria.

La doncella suspiró disimuladamente, y con la más radiante de sus sonrisas, se despidió de Heredero-Idiota-Número-Dieciocho y se retiró al servicio. Se miró al espejo por unos segundos. Su tez bronceada resplandecía como la de los elfos del mar. Su larguísimo cabello azabache caía sobre sus hombros y espalda como una cascada en la noche, y sus ojos, hermosos caleidoscopios de ábar, esmeralda y lapislázuli, brillaban como si en verdad se tratasen de piedras preciosas. Liz era una belleza reconocida por todo el imperio, y había incluso rumores de que su madre había engañado a su padre con algún apuesto emir de las Ciudades de Plata, y su hija bastarda había nacido con los mejores rasgos de ambas etnias. Prácticamente todos los jóvenes casaderos del Sacro Imperio sin posibilidades de obtener la mano de Cel —e incluso alguno con ellas— se peleaban por poner un anillo en la suya. El problema era que se pensaban que no podía ser guapa y lista, y se equivocaban radicalmente. Su zalamería era divertida durante unas horas, pero acababa resultando cargante.

—Ahora bien, ¿debería buscar alguna forma de no aburrirme?

De la que huía de sus pretendientes, había visto a Celica bailar con Seth. Parecía que su mejor amiga estaba tan cansada como ella y se estaba escudando en el mayordomo para tomarse un respiro.

Al pensar en esos dos, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisilla. Años atrás, cuando no era más que la hijita mimada de un duque, solía ponerse celosa de que la princesa recibiese más atenciones de los niños que ella, y le frustraba que el pequeño Seth la tratase con indiferencia. En una ocasión, hasta le regaló una flor, ¡una flor! Ella, que era la que siempre recibía los regalos, le estaba dando uno a un campesino. Afortunadamente para todos, ahora era una persona mucho más madura. Los tres lo eran. Aún recordaba cómo Cel y ella solían meterse en líos, y siempre era el muchacho el que cargaba con las culpas. Y eso que el pobre no podía soportar la presión de una regaña y siempre terminaba llorando en la habitación, con ellas consolándole.

Una lagrimilla se deslizó por su mejilla. Los quería mucho, y le aterrorizaba la idea de que tuviesen que separarse cuando Celica contrajese matrimonio. Liz tendría que volver a Nishaven con su familia o casarse con alguno de esos lamebotas, y Seth… a saber dónde acabaría. Les echaría de menos, así como añoraría el optimismo absurdo de Lumwer, los comentarios cortantes de Vanya, los cotilleos de Kabuko y la sonrisa de Astrid. Había madurado, sí, pero no quería convertirse en una adulta si implicaba separarse de sus amistades.

Una vez se tranquilizó, decidió cuál sería su próximo entretenimiento. Si iban a separarse, había un misterio que debía desentrañar. Sonriente y despampanante como siempre, salió en busca de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Celica bailaba apaciblemente con su guardián, mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos. Sabía que Seth no había sacado el tema del matrimonio por no atosigarla, y se lo agradecía. Aún así, era consciente de que tenía que tomar una decisión.

—¿Preocupada, Majestad? —preguntó el mayordomo.

Ella sonrió.

—Y yo que ya estaba agradeciéndote mentalmente que no me preguntases...

—Me callaré, entonces —respondió él, impasible.

—Lady Celica Unicornio, ¿me concederíais un baile? —preguntó Liz mientras se acercaba, imitando torpemente un tono de voz masculino.

—Me lo pensaré, lord… ¿Luis Berto? —respondió la rubia.

—¿Luis Berto? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido? —rio la morena—. Suena a mercader aburrido del Ducado del Toro.

La princesa se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Disculpa si no ha sido bueno —dijo con cierta molestia.

—Bueno, parece que nuestra Cel vuelve a ser ella misma —señaló una sonriente Liz—. No le des tanta importancia al tema del matrimonio, tonta. Si es sólo una formalidad. Siempre puedes escoger un segundo plato que te guste más cuando te cases —dijo acercándose y dándole codazos suaves, pero poco discretos.

—Lizbeth, sería de agradecer que no le hicieses a Su Majestad tales sugerencias —intervino Seth en todo de regaña.

—No seas tan estricto hombre. Ni que te desagradase tanto la idea… —respondió Liz mirándole de soslayo.

El muchacho se limitó a arquear una ceja en gesto inquisitivo, a lo que ella sólo pudo suspirar.

—Puede que sí seas sólo un adicto al trabajo, después de todo. Nada, Cel, no va a haber suerte.

La princesa había adoptado una postura pensativa, y su expresión denotaba confusión.

—La verdad es que llevo un rato perdida… ¿A qué te referías con lo del segundo plato? ¿Tengo que hablar con los cocineros?

Ante tal pregunta, Liz tan sólo alcanzó a poner sus manos en los hombros de la joven, y a llorar de felicidad de la forma más teatral y exagerada que pudo.

—No me puedo creer que seas tan pura. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Por favor, no cambies nunca.

Sin embargo, la felicidad y el jolgorio de los tres muchachos no duró mucho más. De pronto, el salón de baile comenzó a temblar. Gravilla caía del techo y de las columnas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó la pelinegra.

Mientras sus amigos —y dos elfos oscuros salidos de vete-tú-a-saber-dónde— se acercaban paulatinamente a ellos, los temblores se fueron tornando más y más intensos.

Elevando su tono de voz, el emperador ordenó a las tropas estar atentas. Las guardias personales de todos los invitados se acercaron a sus señores, y los chicos se vieron, de pronto, rodeados por un corrillo de caballeros con lanzas, espadachines elfos, lanzadores de hachas enanos y samuráis nagas.

De pronto, un centinela entró en el salón e hincó la rodilla ante el rey.

—¡Alteza! ¡La ciudad está en llamas! ¡El pueblo está siendo perseguido y asesinado! ¡Ni la guardia de la ciudad ni la del castillo resistirá mucho más!

—¿Qué? ¡Explícate! —exclamó el emperador— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

—Ni yo alcanzo a comprenderlo, Alteza, pero parece ser que Guardagarra está siendo invadida… por demonios.

Y tan pronto como pronunció esa palabra, el techo del castillo se fracturó, y junto a sus escombros cayeron del cielo decenas de demonios; desde pequeñas abominaciones voladoras hasta enormes y deformes masas de cuernos ardientes. Los hijos de Urgash descendían como gotas de lluvia ácida sobre los indefensos invitados y sus sorprendidos guardaespaldas.

Y así comenzó una batalla que bien podría haber pasado por una masacre unilateral. Los demonios no eran más fuertes que los guerreros presentes, pero sí mucho más numerosos.

Mientras los caballeros cercenaban la roja carne de esos seres infernales, y los hechiceros lanzaban conjuros a diestra y siniestra, Celica sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca. Aterrorizada por el pensamiento de ser presa de un demonio, soltó un grito que bien podría haberse escuchado desde el Archipiélago del Ocaso.

—¡Tranquila, Cel, soy yo! —exclamó Lumwer—. Es hora de irnos de aquí.

La princesa siguió al elfo a través de los pasillos del castillo. Seth, Liz, Vanya y los elfos oscuros les seguían de cerca, mientras Astrid y Kabuko lideraban la marcha.

Varios demonios de pequeño tamaño, piel escarlata, grandes cuernos y garras afiladas les seguían de cerca. Eran considerablemente más rápidos que ellos, y les iban pisando los talones. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, los monstruos dieron un potente salto hacia adelante para abalanzarse sobre ellos, garras en ristre. Sin embargo, con una velocidad que sorprendió hasta a la propia Celica, Lumwer, Kabuko y Vanya se interpusieron en su ataque.

—¡_Piel Pétrea_!

—¡_Armadura Gélida_!

En respuesta a su conjuración, ambos elfos se vieron cubiertos por una capa de piedra pura, mientras que la naga hizo lo propio con un caparazón de hielo. Los ataques de los demonios destruyeron sus coberturas, pero fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder unos milímetros. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Seth y Liz saltaron sobre ellos, ella con un estoque en mano, y él recubierto por un aura eléctrica.

—¡Lumwer! —exclamó el mayordomo—. Llévate a Celica y protégela, por favor.

El magullado elfo posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y asintió con una media sonrisa, para tomar ipso facto la mano de la princesa y salir corriendo de allí. Ella apenas pudo escuchar dos frases más de sus amigos:

—¿Magia de aire? ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso? —preguntó la joven.

—Soy autodidacta —respondió él—. ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde has sacado esa espada?

—Soy una caja de sorpresas —dijo en tono coqueto la muchacha.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron ya bramidos y golpes.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una antesala cercana a la puerta principal del castillo que parecía vacía, así que decidieron detenerse unos segundos a descansar.

—De verdad… —se quejó el elfo oscuro de menor estatura entre jadeos—. ¿Por qué os hacéis los humanos palacios tan grandes?

—Lo cierto es que el de mi padre es incluso algo más grande… —dijo Kabuko.

—¡¿De verdad crees que es el momento de fardar de castillo?! —exclamó Vanya.

—Bueno, bueno, no nos peleemos ahora… —trató de conciliar Lumwer—. Descansemos un poco y salgamos de aquí.

Celica sanó las heridas de Lumwer, Vanya y Kabuko con su magia de luz, y se sentó también a recuperar el aliento. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar. Había dejado a sus padres atrás para poder escapar, y no dejaba de pensar en ello. Seguro que su padre y sus caballeros estaban enfrentándose a los demonios, o quizá algo peor…

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió que algo se apoyaba en su costado y trataba de rodear sus hombros con su brazo, aunque apenas llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—No te preocupes… Tu padre es muy fuerte, seguro que está bien —trató de reconfortarla Astrid.

—Sí… De todas formas, lo único que podemos hacer ahora mismo es creer —respondió Celica con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos llorosos.

—Oh… Qué escena tan conmovedora.

Alarmados, los muchachos se giraron en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, de un timbre tan grave y gutural que parecía surgir del mismo infierno.

Y su dueño no era para menos. Se trataba de un demonio de enorme estatura, piel roja como el fuego y ojos amarillos llenos de maldad. Revestido con una pesadísima armadura negra recubierta de pinchos, el rasgo más destacable de su apariencia eran los seis cuernos, dispuestos en tres pares a cada cual más grande que el anterior, que decoraban su cabeza. Llevaba un vendaje recubriendo su ojo derecho, aunque éste no conseguía tapar el brillo diabólico que surgía de él. Su mandíbula cuadrada y de grandes colmillos inferiores estaba rematada por una perilla que parecía chamuscada.

—No puede ser…

Celica se giró en dirección a Lumwer. Tenía el rostro pálido y los hombros caídos. Para colmo, temblaba un poco.

—¡Lumwer! ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, ¿quién es este muchachito? —el corpulento demonio se agachó para ver su cara de cerca, gesto ante el que Lumwer permaneció inmóvil, como petrificado—. Bien visto, te das un aire a cierta elfo entrometida que me metió en líos hace un par de cientos de años. ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

Mientras el monstruosos ser se erguía de nuevo, Vanya miró a su primo con preocupación.

—Lumwer, no me digas que es…

—Azexes...

Cel reconoció el nombre al instante.

—¿El demonio que mató a tu abuelo...?

—¿Abuelo? ¡¿Eres el nieto de ese estirado de Lasir?! ¡Eso te convierte en el hijo de la mocosa! —tras decir eso, empezó a reírse de forma desmesurada, orgulloso de su descubrimiento—. ¡No me creo la suerte que tengo! ¡Podré vengarme de ese maldito grano en el culo asesinando a su hijo!

Lumwer tardó unos segundos en salir de su estado de shock. En cuanto se repuso, volvió a hablar como hacía normalmente:

—Sí, un tipo enorme con una armadura fea, un parche inútil y sin ningún gusto estético para la barbería. Encajas a la perfección con la descripción de mi madre. Aunque debo decir que te veo bastante distinto en otros aspectos. Según ella sólo tenías cuerno y medio. Dime, ¿cómo lo perdiste exactamente?

Todos notaron como una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Azexes de pura ira. Arrastrando una cadena, recogió un lucero del alba del tamaño de una piedra de catapulta, y la hizo rebotar sobre su mano derecha en gesto amenazante.

—Sí, me voy a divertir mucho con esto…

—¡¿Hacía falta que le cabrearas más?! —exclamó Kabuko.

—¡Lo siento! Es un mecanismo de autodefensa, ¿vale? —se justificó el rubio.

—Chicos, ¡¿qué os parece si corremos?! —exclamó Astrid.

Todos asintieron sin pensárselo dos veces y salieron pies en polvorosa hacia uno de los pasillos laterales de la antesala, uno por donde el gigantesco demonio fuese demasiado grande para recorrer.

Por supuesto, era de esperarse que un heraldo del caos surgido de las llamas eternas del inframundo no fuese especialmente respetuoso con las obras de arquitectura. Ni corto ni perezoso, Azexes lanzó la esfera de su arma directamente sobre el arco de medio punto que inauguraba la techumbre del pasillo, haciéndolo desplomarse y cortar el paso de los huidizos jóvenes.

—Bueno, parece que hasta aquí llegamos… —comentó Pehito.

—¿En serio? ¿Va a ser esa tu primera frase? —recalcó Nie, llevándose la mano a las sienes.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡No os preocupéis, chicos! ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!

En una explosión de humo, un mago vestido con sedas rojas se plantó entre ellos y el iracundo demonio.

—¡Anciano! —exclamó Astrid, que para su sorpresa se alegraba de verlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y este quién es?

—¡Escúchame, engendro del mal! ¡Mi nombre es Loz-Otin ibn Maus, Sexto del Círculo de la Liga de Plata! ¡En nombre de todos los magos muertos en las garras de tus huestes infernales, yo te derrotaré! —proclamó al tiempo que señalaba vigorosamente al demonio con su dedo índice.

Azexes, por su parte, ni se molestó en responderle. Sin pensárselo mucho, golpeó al hechicero con su maza, haciendo gala de una brutalidad que habría dejado mal hasta al más aguerrido de los orcos.

Celica se cubrió la boca con las manos, segura de que el anciano mago no lo había podido resistir. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaba protegido por una coraza semitransparente que emitía un brillo dorado similar al de las alas de los ángeles. Pese al impacto, la coraza no se había roto, aunque sí estaba severamente dañada.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo luchar en serio si además trato de protegeros. Podrías correr peligro. _Teletransporte_.

Y, tras realizar el mago un sencillo gesto con su mano, los jóvenes se vieron envueltos en una vorágine de energía violeta. Fue tras esa accidentada huida que dieron comienzo las aventuras y periplos que les conducirían a sus, tal vez gloriosos, tal vez aciagos destinos.

* * *

**¡A los buenos días! Pues dejo por aquí un prólogo de una historia de Might & Magic que estoy construyendo en mi mente. No tenía intención de que los capítulos fuesen especialmente largos, pero se ve que el prólogo me quedó bastante extenso. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Por cierto, aprovecharé este espacio al final de cada capítulo para dejar una breve ficha informativa acerca de los héroes originales que vaya introduciendo, aunque me guardaré las de los protagonistas para otro momento. Aquí va la primera:**

**LOZ-OTIN**

**Nombre completo****: Loz-Otin ibn Maus**

**Facción****: Academia**

**Raza: Humano**

**Lugar de**** nacimiento: Jic, Confederación de las Ciudades de Plata**

**Nacimiento****: 973 SD (78 años)**

**Ocupación****: Sexto del Círculo de la Liga de Plata**

**Alias****: El Caído en Desgracia**

**Clase****: Encantador**

**Rasgo de héroe****: Biología Mágica – Acelera la multiplicación de los duendes a su mando en un 20%.**

**Trasfondo****: Cuando aún era un joven entusiasta de la magia, presentó una tesis que defendía que, con la precisión suficiente, era posible introducir espíritus desde el Plano Mágico, como djinni y fénix, en orcos y hombres-bestia para doblegar su voluntad. No obstante, un error en sus cálculos provocó que un sujeto de pruebas enloqueciese durante una prueba y arrasase varios edificios. Ese fallo le costó el exilio. Sin embargo, tras asentarse en Karthal y profundizar en el arte de la magia carmesí, realizó una versión mejorada de su ensayo original y lo envió a las Ciudades, que le aceptaron de nuevo, no sin reservas, entre sus murallas y restituyeron su título de archimago. El impacto mediático de su regreso y la presión ejercida por los no pocos seguidores de su trabajo le granjearon un asiento entre el órgano principal de gobierno de las ciudades, en representación de la ciudad de Al-Rubit; honor que aceptó de mil amores y que le ayudó a recuperar su autoestima, que se había visto dañada por los fracasos de su pasado.**


End file.
